vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamek
Summary Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent advisor to Bowser (or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop). He serves as a major antagonist in the Mario series, debuting in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is also Baby Bowser's caretaker and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Because of this, he is generally considered to be Bowser's stepfather or at least his primary parental figure. Kamek's name comes from the name for the Magikoopa species in Japanese: Kamekku (カメック), which is derived from kame, the Japanese word for "turtle". He is the main villain of the Yoshi series. Various unnamed Magikoopas appearing in the Mario series are considered to be Kamek, often due to the parallels between their relationship with Bowser or their position in the Koopa Troop. In the case of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, this assumption stems from the character having "Kamek" in his name, and not from the so-called Psycho Kamek's portrayal, which bears little resemblance to Kamek himself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Kamek Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely far older than Bowser due to being his father figure Classification: Magikoopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Magic, Weather Manipulation (Was responsible for creating a storm that could flood the entire planet), Time Manipulation (Capable of manipulating time to reset or go forward a day. Can also slow down and stop time), Regeneration (Mid-High; in his last boss fight, he is reduced to ashes, but returns both in the credits of the same game and in the sequel, Color Splash, entirely intact, showing he must have regenerated from his demise), Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Lightning Manipulation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility (Can move around as intangible energy), Acrobatics, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Afterimage Creation, Sleep magic, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Can shrink and enlarge beings and himself, Can summon enemies and tornadoes, Can create copies of himself, Flight and Levitation, Divination, Brainwashing, Precognition, Paperize, Void Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Transmutation, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, All the abilities of a magikoopa but stronger, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Fought the Mario Bros several times and Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate the sun and constellations. Even fought Bowser, Peach, and Yoshi at certain points) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Yoshi and the Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Effortlessly swings a magic hammer several times larger than himself). Higher when he increases his size with magic Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Star level (Capable of surviving hits from Yoshi, the Mario Bros, and a Giant Bowser, even when weakened) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight Yoshi and the Mario Bros several times in one day. Is also capable of making powerful spells in a weakened state) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic. Universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: His broomstick, crystal ball, and wand Intelligence: Genius (Built a time machine in Yoshi's Island DS and uses his magic in a variety of creative ways to give himself a tactical advantage against his opponents) Weaknesses: Overconfident Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Wand Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Intangibility Users Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Broom Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 4